Age
by Kyo12591
Summary: Because people need to know these things most of all. Some people say age doesn't matter, but most of those people are wrong. Sakura, at least thinks so. SasuXSakuXNaru Team seven fic, plus some ItachiXSakura hints. One-shot.


**I'm writing this small one-shot for the strict purpose of telling people to get it right! It drives me nuts! Seriously! If your taking time to write a fanfic at least get the crap your writing right!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it's clear who does.**

**Kyo~**

_**Age**_

" I don't care how many times you beg me I'm not going to buy you ramen." Sakura refused. Naruto pouted and turned his eyes to his last choice, the raven haired Uchiha. Sasuke rose his brow and snorted giving Naruto a clear dismissal.

" Aw come on please!" Naruto begged crawling across Sakura's bed. She rose her brow at the blond haired male crawling across her bed, to her.

Sasuke sat at her side, both their backs to the headboard. Sakura reading a medical scroll, Sasuke reading one of his family scrolls, Naruto had been getting bored of reading, and wanted a snack.

" No, it's almost mid-night Naruto. I'm not going to go down to Ichiraku to ask Ayame to open the shop while her father is sleeping, just for you to get ramen." Sasuke snorted at her side, not bothering to raise his eyes from his scroll.

" You mean, not _again_. I remember you doing that very thing a week ago." Sasuke said offhand. She elbowed him, he grunted, but ignored it.

" Pretty please Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked batting his blond lashes at her. Her eyes twitched and she set down the scroll.

" No. Your the Hokage, go beg Ayame to open the shop for you, yourself." Sakura said rolling her eyes. Naruto pouted. She swore he was getting more childish then he was mature.

It was hard to believe this man ran their village. Scary thought as it was.

" Aymae-chan doesn't like it when I wake her up in the middle of the night!" Naruto whined. Sasuke snorted again, but refused to become apart of the conversation anymore and ruin his reading. He needed to get this finished before he went to bed. He had training in the morning with his brother and cousin.

" No one likes being waken in the middle of the night Naruto, especially when it's for Ramen." Sakura pointed out, but he continued to pout. It was discerning to see the eighteen year old pout like that.

" Can't you wait until morning, it's only six hours away." He looked like she had just asked him to kill Kakashi. Her eye twitched.

" You expect me to wait six hours? I couldn't wait that long!" He yelled and rolled on her bed back and forth. She sighed.

" I'm sure you can find something to occupy you in the mean time." Sasuke muttered. Naruto suddenly stopped rolling and popped his blond head up with a sudden enlightened look. His blond hair was longer then it had been in childhood, and he resembled his father so much it was slightly creepy. Sakura however had never met his father, and so she didn't think so.

She knew he was very good looking though, of course so was Sasuke. She had to deal with their fans everyday after all. They started harassing her when they realized the two slept at her house every now and then, but of course Sakura set them straight with a punch that rocked the entire village, they had backed off.

" You right." Naruto said with a uncharacteristic evil grin. She had a bad feeling seconds before he pounced. The breath went out of her in a rush as he landed crouched over her. Sasuke rose his eyes from the scroll with a frown. Naruto's blond locks blended with Sakura's pink. Her hair was almost to her waist now.

Because it was bed time, she had been wearing an old t-shirt donated by Itachi, much to Sasuke's horror, and Kakashi's also donated, boxers, much to Naruto _and_ Sasuke's horror. Sasuke was in a t-shirt, and silky p-j bottoms, and Naruto was in his own orange boxers, and white shirt.

" This might occupy my time for six hours." Naruto said with a cheeky grin down at her. She made a face.

" Not what I meant." She said with an amused snort.

" This is why I said staying at Sakura's house was a bad idea." Sasuke said shaking his head. She coughed to hide a slight laugh.

" Yes because your parents would much prefer Naruto and I sleep in your bed." Sasuke sighed.

" It's better then sleeping in Naruto's bed, smells like old ramen." Sasuke argued. She snorted.

" Yes, but what happened last time we stayed at your house Sasuke?" He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

" Right, your dad walked in and thought we were having a threesome, the time before that Shisui came in an though we were having a threesome and wanted to join, the time before that Itachi walked in and I had to get lectured for four hours by him in my underwear. I thought I would die." Sakura said. Sasuke snorted.

" Why did he lecture you and not us anyway?" Naruto commented not liking to be ignored considering his compromising position. She just ignored it. He didn't like she kept ignoring him when he was hovering over her all sexy. Seriously hurt his male ego.

" He didn't want his little brother to be corrupted." Sakura said rolling her eyes. Sasuke gave her a look that clearly said he didn't believe that was what Itachi dragged her away from them to lecture her about, but dropped it.

" My point is taken though, it's better here. I have no parents to walk in, my bed smells nice, and no older protective brothers walking in." Sakura said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

" I think he's more protective of you then me." Sasuke said picking up a corner of her borrowed shirt. His brothers old shirt. She made another face.

" Anyway, I think I made my point." Sakura said glaring at Sasuke. He rolled his eyes.

" Yes but here, if someone came by then it would seem even more like were having a threesome, considering we're alone here." Sakura shared a look with Naruto at Sasuke. Naruto grinned, she rolled her own jade eyes right back, Sasuke glared.

" You mean because your tempted since we're alone with out anyone interrupting?" Naruto asked wiggling his eye brows at Sasuke. The raven haired teen's eye twitched. Sakura laughed.

" No." He said and then said nothing else. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, then Sasuke with identical looks.

" You really are tempted? Huh, didn't see that coming." Naruto said with a seriously puzzled look before he settled his weight on Sakura, he laid his head on her cushioned breast. Sasuke glared. Sakura noticed the slight flush on his normally pale face and her lips twitched.

" I think your right. Sasuke can't possibly be tempted by us." Sakura said with a hand rising to play in Naruto blond locks. He allowed her to ruffle his hair with soft fingers, that pulled gently at his hair, soon her pulling turned to massaging his scalp and he groaned in pleasure. Sasuke, who had tried to go back to reading, glanced over annoyed.

" I wouldn't be tempted in anyway by the dobe." He said with a scowl at them. Sakura looked over at him innocently.

" Oh, your just rivals, we know, but can you really allow Naruto all the fun?" Sakura asked being punctuated by another husky groan from Naruto as her fingers worked magic in his hair. Sasuke's eyes twitched.

" Try all you like, you can not seduce me into your perverseness." Sasuke said and went back to reading. She frowned and then rolled her eyes and pulled at Naruto's hair so he would look up at her. Ocean blue met Jade. She conveyed what she wanted through her eyes, he was happy to obey. He rose up on his knees, and elbows, then leaned down over her so his mouth hovered over hers.

Sasuke's eyes flickered to them with a scowl, then back to his scroll, eye twitching even more, it looked like he had a tick, or he was winking at them.

Naruto's lips brushed hers, a soft sound erupted from him, pleasure at kissing her for the first time, after growing up being in love with her maybe, or maybe at kissing her at all. Her lips were heavenly soft, and tasted of berries.

Sasuke ignored it, ignored it...He ignored it. He ignored it. He ignor- He looked. He growled and grabbed a handful of Naruto's hair and pulled his face from Sakura's. Her lips rose into a smirk. He glared at her. She looked amused. Naruto looked a little dazed.

" Don't do that." He hissed at Naruto. Naruto grinned at him, his hair still in Sasuke's grasp. Sasuke glared several more minutes, seconds really, before letting go and turning to Sakura. He pushed Naruto off her, and the bed in the possess, with one hand. While he lifted Sakura and placed her sitting between his legs. He wrapped a arm around her waist and pushed her back to his chest, then picked the scroll up, one handed, and started reading again.

Sakura laughed against his chest, he ignored her laughter, and Naruto's cursing. He was satisfied with her scent under his nose, with her soft body against his, and his arm across her waist. Hewasn't satisfied however with his brothers scent on her.

" You didn't even wash it before he gave it to you?" Sasuke asked setting down the scroll with a scowl down at Sakura. He was of course talking about her given shirt. She tilted her head back to look into his eyes, his eyes locked with hers. She looked a little embarrassed.

" I like his scent." He looked at her for a long time, then looked up at the ceiling and fought emotion, he however looked displeased.

" That's just wrong Sakura-chan." Naruto said getting back on the large bed and laying across, at their feet, on his back, looking over at them both. She blushed and scowled at him.

" What! Is it so wrong? Don't you like sleeping with my scent?" Sakura asked with a pout. Naruto blushed at her knowing that, Sasuke scowled at them both.

" That's not the same thing. The dobe loves you, do you love my Aniki?" Sakura frowned and took long, torturous, minutes to think it over. Sasuke was on the edge of fury, Naruto was holding his breath, and Sakura enjoyed it.

" It's not really that so much, as I feel safe with his scent. I've been on a lot of missions with him, I know that whatever happens, with him around I'll come back home." Sasuke and Naruto frowned together and shared a look. Unsure about that.

" Why do you smell his scent on missions?" Naruto asked. Sasuke tensed. Realizing what he hadn't before.

" You sleep together!" Sasuke put two and two together. His arm squeezed around her waist.

" Oh stop that Sasuke." She pinched his arm and he let go of her waist, and the painful squeeze of death. She rolled out of his arms, until she was in her spot next to him again.

" It's on a mission. I hardly think it counts. I sleep with you and Naruto at home off missions." Sasuke didn't look to care about if it counted or not.

" You sleep with him on missions." He said again. She rolled her eyes with a soft dramatic sigh.

" Yes we sleep together, he likes to cuddle, it's cute. He's warm, ad he smells nice. I feel safe in his arms, are you happy? It's not like we have hot monkey sex when on missions with Neji and Shisui in the same room. Or are you thinking we have a foursome on missions with out you?" Sakura asked with a dirty look. Sasuke's mouth gaped open. Naruto looked shocked.

" Honestly you guys are such children." She shook her head. Naruto spoke up first after that traumatic imagery.

" That's not fair Sakura-chan we're the same age!" Sakura had picked up her medic scroll all over again, in attempt to ignore them. She snorted.

" No, actually I'm older then you both." Sasuke froze and so did Naruto. They looked to be thinking about that.

" I was born in march, I'm older then you both." She said noting their confusion. Naruto seemed to be counting on his fingers, and Sasuke was mentally thinking it over.

" But..." Naruto muttered puzzled.

" I'm nineteen, your both still eighteen." Sasuke scowled. Naruto frowned.

" That can't be right! We've always been the same age!" Naruto refused to admit.

" No she's right. She was born in march. We don't turn nineteen until later in the year." Sasuke said with a displeased look. Sakura smirked in victory. Naruto thought it over.

" I was born in October, teme when were you born?" Naruto asked.

" July." He said. Naruto counted on his fingers again. Then he pouted.

" What find out Sasuke's older then you by three months? Or that I'm older then you both by at least by five months and longer for you Naruto?" Sakura asked with a grin. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

She laughed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and went back to reading ignoring everything again.

Naruto continued to pout.

There was a knock at the window. Naruto jumped. Sasuke pulled out a kunai at lighting speed. Sakura grinned and bounced off the bed to the window and opened it.

" Captain! What brings you here?" Sakura asked and backed up letting the intruder climb in. Sasuke's nose scrunched up in displeasure. Naruto was confused.

" I sensed my name being used." Itachi explained. Sasuke and Naruto snorted in unison at Itachi's much too much, bull-crap answer. Sakura laughed.

" Your right, we were talking about you." Sakura said with an amused look in her eyes. Sasuke was beginning to hate that look. It was too much like his brothers amused look. They were spending too much time together. He needed to ask his father about this. Or complain to the Hokage. Aka: Naruto the dobe at his right.

Itachi seem amused at her amusement, he sent a quick look to the two men in her bed, one his brother, and then her. He looked a little unhappy with them there, but then his lips twitched at seeing she was wearing his shirt. He was amused again. If Sasuke didn't know any better he would say his brother liked Sakura.

" Anything good?" Itachi asked about what they spoke about, with him involved. She smiled.

" Well Sasuke was curious about your shirt, and then he was jealous. Pretty much the norm. What are you doing up? Can't sleep?" She asked lowering her voice a little, for privacy. Both men, in her bed, eyes narrowed as she reached out and touched his arm.

" We can talk about it later." Itachi said and to Naruto and Sasuke surprise, he reached out and ruffled her hair. Sasuke stiffened. Naruto frowned. Sakura grinned up at him. Itachi smiled at her then he nodded at Sasuke and Naruto and left with out a word about the sleeping arrangements or even mentioning the fact her old teammates were again caught in bed with her.

" Sakura." Sasuke said eyes Sharingan scarlet. Sakura turned her eyes back to her old teammates, unsurprised by Sasuke's tone.

" Why do you let the dobe and I sleep over so much?" Sakura frowned and tilted her head in confusion. Naruto looked at Sasuke in confusion as well.

" It's cause Sakura gets lonely." Naruto said. Sasuke glared at him.

" Because I like spending time with you both. In the day we never see each other, with Naruto being the Hokage, and you working at the Uchiha Police department with your dad, and me at the hospital and on ANBU missions. It's the only time we have together." Naruto looked surprised at her answer, as if thinking it was just because she was lonely not because they were lonely as well with out each other.

Sasuke wasn't surprised by her answer.

" When we're not here. Do you have your other teammates stay over?" He asked eye twitching, because he knew what he had just seen, and knew that Itachi wouldn't act so protective, or so affectionate, with anyone he was just teammates with.

" What other teammates would she have?" Naruto asked but Sasuke hushed him with a hand.

" Of course." Sakura said with a frown then she face palmed. Naruto gaped. Sasuke growled.

" Itachi's been leaving the house a lot when I was there. We all thought he was working late, but he's been sleeping here." Sakura blushed and fidgeted.

" Maybe." She said and shuffled her feet.

" Just teme's brother?" Naruto asked upset as well as protective.

" Most of the time." Sakura admitted finding no reason to lie once they found out.

" Most of the time?" Sasuke asked.

" Sometimes Shisui stays as well, Neji gets to ruffled to sleep with me, and he can't sleep next to Shisui or Itachi. Besides Itachi doesn't like them staying as well." Sakura rambled. Sasuke rubbed a hand over his face.

" I was wondering why I was getting a feeling I was missing something." He muttered. Naruto frowned.

" I don't understand, why does teme's brother stay the night Sakura-chan? You see him all the time!" Sakura fidgeted again.

" They're dating." Sakura turned red. Naruto stammered out a refusal, Sasuke glared. She glared back.

" Are not! Don't go assuming things Sasuke Uchiha!" She said pointing at him. His eyes widened. He had thought he was right.

" I love all my teammates, and care for them all. But Itachi and I are not romantically involved. He's like my older brother. So don't be weird." Sakura said shaking her finger at him. Sasuke made a face. Naruto's eye twitched.

" That _is_ weird." Naruto muttered with a frown. Sakura rolled her eyes.

" No more weird then anything else that happens in our lives." She said and crawled into bed this time. She got to their feet and pushed them further apart so she could be sandwiched between them. She took both their hands into hers.

" I like you both too much to ever let someone else come between us." Sakura said. Sasuke relaxed slowly, and Naruto sighed and laid his head on top of hers.

" Besides I could never date anyone older then me. I like being the oldest in a relationship." Sakura said with an amused giggle. Sasuke and Naruto snorted.

Sakura went back to reading, Sasuke went back to reading, and Naruto cuddled her. Soon he grunted and pushed her scroll away.

" I still want ramen." He whined. Sakura and Sasuke looked over at him incredulously.

" What?" He asked innocently. Sakura smiled and grabbed his hair and pushed his head onto her lap. He went willingly, and she ran her fingers through his hair and went back to reading. He groaned.

" Maybe I can wait a few more minutes." He moaned. Sakura glanced at Sasuke, and they shared a silent moment of amusement.

**XxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxXxxX**

**End**

**Totally pointless one-shot, about a not pointless subject! I hate when people make Naruto and Sasuke older! Sakura is the older of the three! She's born in march, and Naruto October, and Sasuke July! Thus she's older! So get it right peoples! I know that it doesn't seem like it, but she is! I hate when people make Sakura the younger one, because they're all like ' She's the young one, the weak one, the naive, the innocent' It's aggravating! I hit my last nerve on this subject and thus the one-shot to give a shout out for Sakura's sake!**

**It's unjust! **

**As for the fact I added Itachi into this, well...can you blame me? I mean I love ItachiXSakura I couldn't help it! XDD It is a SasuXSakuXNaru if you were curious lol. So yes, my reason for writing this one-shot is over, and hopefully my point was made! Send me a review if you feel it necessary, if you have questions, comments, or 'WTF's to say. Review!**

**:D Well thats that, I feel better now, so hope you enjoyed my one-shot! Go read my others! I even have a gender-bender out! Go read it! It's epic and it only gets better with time! XD**

**Kyo~**


End file.
